Doblemente feroz
by Luu1225
Summary: A Cerise le encanta correr todas las mañanas, con ello se siente libre y como si nada alrededor pudiera molestarle más. Y se siente mejor, cuando corre junto a alguien. Con alguien que es igual de feroz que ella.


**Doblemente feroz.**

 **Esta vez me dieron ganas de escribir de Cerise Hood,  
pero no algo común…  
He pensando en la grandiosa idea de si Cerise tiene un medio hermano por parte de su papá.  
Un lobo completo como el padre de Cerise, en este caso su padre también.  
Así que escribiré sobre cómo sería la llegada de él a EAH.**

 **Bastante Oc.  
Si no te gusta eso, abstente de leerlo.**

 **-.-**

Una carera era lo que necesitaba cada mañana para sentirse al 100% y no había nadie mejor con quien correr, que su fiel mascota: Carmine.

Todavía faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar adonde habían decidido era su meta, solo le faltaba más impulso y llegaría, estaba tan concentrada en terminar, si darse cuenta dejo salir sus instintos de lobo, heredados por su padre y corrió más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta, que un tercero se había añadido a su carrera con Carmine. Solo hasta que esa persona, llego a la meta, volvió en sí y contemplo con una expresión estupefacta al ganador.

—Vaya, corriendo en el bosque para que nadie la vea, no has cambiado ni un poco… Cerise— dijo el ganador de la carrera, un joven posiblemente de la misma edad de Cerise, sin embargo parecía más maduro, cabello corto de color negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los del profesor: El lobo feroz.

Eran de color ámbar, y sonreía abiertamente dejando ver unos colmillos. Con una chaqueta oscura, algunos detalles metálicos en ella, sin contar los pantalones rascados que vestía también. Tenía una total pinta de alguien rebelde.

Cerise prefirió guardar silencio, agradeciendo que sus instintos de lobo se calmaran se acerco por fin al contrario. Por unos cuantos segundos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose fijamente el uno al otro.

—Wild…— pronunció Cerise con calma.

—Cerise…— devolvió el más alto, solo para después dejar salir una risa y abrazar a la más baja. — ¡Ha pasado tiempo! — dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Cerise, inclusive la levanto del suelo un par de centímetros.

—Más del que puedo recordar— dijo apenas y cuando Wild la soltó un poco para dejarla respirar, cuando eso paso ella le devolvió el abrazo con gusto.

Unos segundos después, Cerise ya con los pies en el piso recordó a su buen amigo Carmine.

—El es Carmine.

Wild asintió, y dirigió su mirada al cachorro de lobo que ahora estaba a un lado de los pies de Cerise, se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de este para poder tener una mejor vista de él.

—Sin duda es un buen corredor— se tomo la libertad de acariciar al pequeño lobo, que sin hacer nada, dejo que el contrario acariciara sus orejas y demás, Carmine amaba las caricias en especial las d Cerise y al parecer amaría las de Wild también. — ¿vienes aquí todos los días? — pregunto sin dejar de acariciar al cachorro.

Cerise asintió, colocándose de cuclillas y así poder conversar mejor con Wild, al parecer estaba encantado con Carmine.

—Papá no me dijo que vendrías.

—Si… él nunca te dice muchas cosas— apenas y pudo contestar cuando el cachorro se abalanzo sobre él y empezó a lamerle el rostro. — ¡O-Oye basta! — dijo entre risas.

La hija de Caperucita y el Lobo soltó una leve risilla, acercando sus manos a Carmine, lo sujeto para que dejará al contrario.

—Le agradas mucho— comento, acariciando la cabecita del pequeño lobo.

—Bueno, después de todos ambos somos lobos— respondió, solo dándole una corta atención a Cerise cuando empezó a observar cada rincón del lugar donde estaban. —Voy a estudiar contigo en Ever after high—

Cerise solo pudo expresar sorpresa frente a tal noticia.

—Espera, creí que estudiarías en otro colegio— el tono de voz de Cerise se escuchaba sorprendido, y así estaba. Saber que Wild formaría estaría con ella en la escuela, no era una mala noticia; después de todo ellos eran…

—Así era, pero extrañaba mucho a mi hermanita~

Hizo la expresión de un cachorro regañado cuando dijo eso, que Cerise no pudo evitar reír nuevamente, la risa de Cerise muchos no la conocían; pero era linda, suave y para nada molesta o fingida.

—Vuelve con la manada, Carmine— pidió Cerise al cachorro, que sin dudarlo asintió y se fue corriendo al interior del gran y verdoso bosque en donde estaban.

—Además ya todo está arreglado, por cierto mamá te mando algo— busco en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y espero no haberla tirado cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo entrego a Cerise. Era una carta, un tanto arrugada pero el contenido podía leerse.

Cerise tomo la carta, y prefirió guardarla en su bolsillo, en su habitación estaría más cómoda y podría leerla con más calma.

—Bueno, es mejor ir a la escuela; las clases ya van a comenzar y estoy segura que tendrás que presentarte en cada una de ellas— dijo Cerise siendo ella la primera en levantarse y así ayudando a Wild a levantarse también.

—Solo tengo una pregunta— espeto Wild, empezando a caminar junto con su hermanita.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Dime que no hay día vegetariano, por favor.

Cerise no hizo más que volver a reír, y después suspirar suavemente.

—Oh, Wild… te tengo malas noticias.

 **-.-**

—Antes de comenzar, me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo compañero, Wild Wolf— espeto el profesor de Matemágicas, dejándole la palabra al joven de vestimenta rebelde.

Cuando los alumnos escucharon el apellido del nuevo estudiante se sorprendieron, si tenía ese apellido todo indicaba que él pelinegro era…

—Solo para que no lo olviden, soy Wild y soy el hijo del Lobo Feroz— dijo con una expresión orgullosa, mientras los murmullos no se habían esperar en el salón de clases.

—Muy bien, puede tomar asiento donde guste— añadió el profesor, volviendo la vista a su libro, donde ya tenía señalados los ejercicios que harían los estudiantes.

Había bastantes lugares desocupados, pero había uno que ya tenía su nombre.

— ¡Wild! — llamo Cerise desde uno de los asientos del lado derecho del salón, había un lugar libre a lado de ella, así que Wild no dudo ni un poco en ir a ese asiento con una velocidad que sorprendió bastante a sus compañeros.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaba al lado de Cerise, ambos estableciendo una conversación llena de risas, y bastantes por parte de la hija de Caperucita. Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que entre ambos, no debía existir nada más que el cuento que compartían, ella siendo la caperucita y él lobo feroz que intentaría comérsela, nada más.

Pero parecían llevarse demasiado bien…

 **-.-**

La hora esperada para los dos hermanos llego, y no fue sorpresa que llegaran de inmediato a la fila, cogieran sus charolas y estuvieran listos para tomar los alimentos que comerían, todo sería carne; por cortesía Wild dejo que Cerise pasará primero, aunque se le adelantaron las tres pequeñas cabras que siempre se saltaban su turno.

— ¡Tomen su turno! — gruño Wild, con los ojos de color ámbar brillante y dejando ver perfectamente sus colmillos.

No fue sorpresa que estos huyeran despavoridos de la fila, Cerise no le prestó atención y solo agradeció lo que hizo con una sonrisa amable, que Wild devolvió; ahora si prestaron su total atención a lo que querían.

Cerca de una de las mesas, Raven junto con: Maddie, Ashlynn, Hunter y Cedar observaron a la chica de capucha y al de vestimenta rebelde tomar sopa de carne, y demás.

—Que el hijo del lobo feroz es genial, ¿no creen? — pregunto Raven a sus amigos, interrumpiendo el momento en el que Ashlynn le daba un bocado de ensalada a Hunter en la boca.

—Solo espero que no tenga el mismo temperamento que su padre— dijo Hunter, tomando el bocado y comiéndolo en seguida.

— ¿Se imaginan que él y Cerise decidan estar juntos? — interrogo Maddie dando un pequeño salto de su asiento. — ¡Eso sería loooco! —

Las miradas de todos los estudiantes que estaban, y algunos que pasaban por ahí se posaron en Maddie tras el comentario que había dicho, a excepción de Cerise y Wild que estaban bastante ocupados con su comida, cada uno devorando algo de carne, Raven continuo observándolos detenidamente por un par de segundos, después del almuerzo necesitaría hablar con Cerise.

 **-.-**

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y para sentirse con mayor suerte, Cedar no estaba, no era que no quisiera verla solo que necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad en ese momento, bajo su capucha y dejo al descubierto sus orejas, como no había nadie; no habría problema en andar en su habitación así. Fue hasta donde su cama, y se sentó en el borde de ella, busco la carta que había guardado en su bolsillo y una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a leerla.

Era de su madre, no había duda de ello. Las palabras dulces y amables de su progenitora estaban en cada renglón del escrito, leyó cada una de ellas; inclusive sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos una vez que la leyó completamente, el sonido de tres golpes proviniendo de la puerta la alarmaron un poco. Volvió a ponerse su capucha, y fue a la puerta, abriéndola y contemplando a la persona afuera.

—Raven, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto con calma, abriendo por completo la puerta y dejando pasar a la Rebel.

—Sabes bien que pasa, ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías un hermano? — la curiosidad podía verse completamente reflejada en el rostro de la hija de la reina malvada.

Cerise soltó un suspiro, y bajo su capucha nuevamente; con Raven no tenía miedo de mostrar sus orejas, ella ya sabía su situación.

—Medio hermano— comento Cerise, invitando a Raven a sentarse en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación.

— ¿Medio?

La hija de la caperucita asintió, y de igual manera ella tomo asiento.

—Wild es solo hijo de mi papá, él perdió a su madre a una edad temprana por lo que cuando nuestros padres se casaron nos convertimos en hermanos— Cerise busco en uno de los cajones de su cómoda una foto enmarcada. Donde se podía ver a Wild de no más de dos años cargando a un bebé, ese bebé era Cerise, dejo la fotografía en manos de Raven que la contemplo con una sonrisa.

— ¿El acepta que tu padre se casara con tu mamá? — se animo a preguntar algo que le intrigaba y mucho, aunque entendería si Cerise no quisiera de hablar sobre ello.

La pelinegra asintió con honestidad.

—Wild no es como mi papá, es bastante amable y dócil, pero cuando se enoja tiende a cambiar un "poco" — prefirió hacer comillas en la palabra "poco" porque sabía que cuando Wild se enojaba no era poco lo que se enojaba.

Raven soltó una pequeña risa, antes de devolverle la foto a Cerise le dio una última mirada a esta.

—Y tu relación con él parece ser mejor que bien— no espero la respuesta de Cerise, cuando escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

Cerise se levanto, no sin antes ponerse de nuevo su capucha, abrió la puerta con calma encontrándose con su Wild luciendo más feliz que nunca.

—Ya no hay nadie en la cancha, ¡te reto a una carrera! — exclamo completamente emocionado, sus orejas no tardaron en aparecer así como su cola. No se convertía en su totalidad en un lobo, pero estaba a punto.

Los ojos de Cerise se pusieron del mismo color que las del contrario, antes de irse corriendo le dio una mirada a Raven que con la mano le hizo una seña para que fuera, ella se encargaría de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, y Cerise solo necesito eso.

— ¡A que llego primero! — reto, y solo le dio una última mirada a Raven una de despedida antes de ver a los dos salir corriendo directo a la pista de carreras.

No tardo en salir de la habitación, no sin antes tomar la fotografía que Cerise había dejado en la cama, la guardo en el cajón de donde la pelinegra la tenía guardada y salió de la habitación. Con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, algo le quedaba claro; que Cerise se sentiría más natural ahora con su hermano.

 **-.-**

 **Vaya, salió bastante oc pero me gusto; porque me encanta la idea de que Cerise tenga un hermano completamente lobo.  
¡Y que este sea el próximo lobo feroz!  
En fin, espero y les haya gustado.  
¿Algún review?**


End file.
